


Pokemon Parody Episode 10: Devolution

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird happens to Bob's Pidgey...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 10: Devolution

Bob tried to pull away rocks twice the size of him. Naturally, he didn't get them anywhere. Despite the conclusion everyone else had, it still hadn't hit him.

"Come on! Why can't I move these rocks!" Bob said as he stomped on the ground only to hurt his foot on a rock.

A mysterious man spoke from the shadows, "You need Strength."

"But I do have strength! I can pick up pretty big rocks."

"No, moron, the move Strength."

"Why don't I already have it?"

"Haven't you played the game?"

"Why does everybody ask me that? Yes, I've played the game numerous times."

"Than you should know that you're not suppose to have strength right now anyway."

"Ooh! Right! I forgot." Bob started to walk towards the real exit when he suddenly tripped and fell into a hole (which luckily was where he had to go anyway). He hit the ground hard, but our hardheaded hero didn't react much to it. He got up and noticed a strange glowing stone.

He walked towards and picked it up. His Ho-oh came out and it touched the stone and started to devolve. There, replacing him was Bob's favorite Pokémon, PIDGEY.


End file.
